What Is Marshall Doing?
by HavocHound
Summary: For the past few days, Marshall has been coming and going at random times with no explanation. Plus, he refuses to tell what it is that he's doing. The pups decide to come up with their own theories on why Marshall is behaving so strangely; and boy are these ideas out of this world.
1. Marshall The Superhero

_**AN: Before anybody worries, I am planning to still do the From Fear To Courage One Shot series later this week. I just wanted to do this idea since it came to me and it has some humor potential. It's only seven chapters, nothing more or less. I'll pretty much do one of these followed by a FFTC chapter. Still deciding who I'm going to do for the first chapter, either Rocky or Stone or Zuma.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

With another mission completed safe and sound, the members of Paw Patrol were once again free to play and rest after a hard day's work. Ryder decided to go head into town with Katie since it had been awhile since the two childhood friends had done anything together leaving the pups decided to do their own things. While Rocky, Rubble, and Skye were watching TV inside the Lookout, Chase and Zuma were tossing a ball to each other to see how long they could keep it in the air without hitting the ground.

"One hundred and sixty-seven!" shouted Chase as he passed the ball to Zuma with his nose.

"One hundwed and sixty-eight!" shouted Zuma, knocking it upward with his paw. The power behind it was too much as the ball sailed passed Chase and headed straight for Marshall's dog house. The said owner of it was coming out and stretching his legs before he looked up and gasped.

Both ball playing dogs winced as the ball smashed into Marshall. Rushing towards him, the two snorted upon seeing his rear end sticking out while his head was stuck in the entrance. "Um, can I get a paw here?"

The two nodded and tugged the dalmatian out via his rear legs which ended up having them end up in a dog pile. After a quick laugh, the three got back on their paws as Zuma rushed over and got the ball. "Sorry about that, Mawshall. You wanna play with us?"

"Sorry, pups, I've got something I gotta do," answered Marshall.

"Again? This is the fifth time this week you've been going to someplace mysteriously," pointed out Chase. "You're not in any trouble are you?"

"Of course not. I'm just… doing something important is all. And I gotta do it alone," said Marshall as he made his way towards the road which lead to the bridge connecting their island to Adventure Bay. "Tell Ryder I'll be late for dinner again, will ya?! Bye!"

The two pups watched as Marshall ran off until he was across the bridge. Raising their eyebrows, the two looked at each other and nodded before rushing into the Lookout.

* * *

"So is there a reason for this meeting, Chase?" asked Rubble, scratching his ears. "'Cause I wanna see the next Apollo episode coming up."

"It's Apollo vs The Moon Cats, we've seen that a million times," said Rocky.

"Yeah, but it's a good episode…" muttered Rubble.

Clearing his throat, Chase stood on top of the couch as the rest of his friends looked up from below. "I've called this meeting here because something weird has been going on with Marshall. For the past week, he's been coming and going without anybody following him and he's been hush hush about the whole thing."

"Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to go get some cake at Mr. Porter's two days ago, and he said he was too busy with something," pointed out Skye in realization. "When I asked what it was he said it was private."

"I got the same thing when I asked if he wanted to help me with one of my inventions," replied Rocky.

Scratching his head, Zuma asked, "So Mawshall is keeping a secret from us? What could it be? What could he be doing that he doesn't want anybody to know? Even Wyder?"

The pups all went "hmm" before rubbing their chins in deep thought. Each of them pondered for a bit before Rubble gasped and jumped up with excitement. "I know what's going on!"

"What?" asked the four other pups.

"Marshall is a superhero!" shouted Rubble, poising with his paw out.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Rubble, I think you've been watching too much TV."

"Yeah, remember the last time you thought _you_ were a superhero? I think that involved you getting nearly crushed by rocks in a cave," pointed out Rocky.

Blushing, Rubble quickly said, "That was because I was young and foolish back then!"

"That was last year."

"A-Anyway," coughed Rubble, "let's look at the facts? Marshall is talented in a lot of things, but he always is so clumsy? He's pretending to be to fool us in his secret identity! Whenever he disappears it's when he's called to do a rescue or beat up a bad guy! Plus, the way Marshall always manages to survive all those falls and accidents? Gotta be super invulnerability!"

A day dreamy like smile appeared on Rubble's face, "Yeah, I can see it now…"

* * *

Marshall sighed as he washed his dog house. His friends were off parachuting again and he decided to stay behind once more to keep an eye on the Lookout. That, and he wanted to be around in case some kittens got lose again. He was about to take off to see if Fuzzy and his flock wanted to play when he heard something on the news in the Lookout that sounded like explosions and screaming.

Throwing away his sponge, Marshall rushed as fast as he could inside where he saw the TV showing an Asian news reporter talking as a giant evil looking robot with machine guns on its shoulders and rockets on its legs started smashing building or blowing them up. People were screaming as they ran in terror while police fired their guns, but they were bouncing off the heavy steel.

" _I repeat; the arch criminal_ _Dr. Silvana has attacked Adventure City with a giant deadly robot! Police are powerless against it! The Army has been called but will take hours for them to reach us! Nothing can stop this monster as the city panics in peril! Who will save us?!"_

A determined look on Marshall's face appeared as he calmly shut the eyes before taking a deep breath. He recalled the time when he was an orphan, before he met Ryder. How the Great Wizard summoned him to take his mantle by giving him the power of the immortals and gods. How it was his destiny to battle evil no matter where it came.

Rushing outside, Marshall proclaimed, "Looks I'm the one who can stop this." With a great cry he shouted the magical words:

" _ **SHAZAM!"**_

Despite being as clear as the ocean, the skies turned dark as a thunderbolt strike down upon Marshall. Normally, a simple dog would be turned to dust by this, but as the light faded instead of a dead puppy on a first plane ticket to the afterlife was a tall dog, handsome, bulk, with eyes of wisdom and power. Wearing a read jumpsuit that held a white cape with hood and a lighting bold in the center of his chest, Marshall had transformed into Shazam! Earths Mightiest Mutt!"

* * *

"Shazam?" asked Zuma with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Rubble.

"It's the name of the word he uses to transform… and it's his hero name?" asked Rocky, trying to think on this. "Wouldn't that mean every time he introduces himself he'll turn back into Marshall and back into Shazam each time? Thus revealing his secret identity?"

"Yeah, why not just go for something simple like Captain Marvel, or the Crimson Valor, or The Lighting Legate. Heck, even Big Red Cheese is a better-"

"Shut up! It's a good name!" shouted Rubble. "Anyway…"

* * *

With the powers granted to him, Shazam flew into the air and kicked it into high gear. In no time at all, he had arrived at Adventure City where the giant robot was still working on its utter destruction of the area. Unable to see more chaos, Shazam flew towards the robot and smashed into it shoulder first.

The robot was knocked back onto its rear making the ground shake. A small speaker came out of the Robot's head and a voice cried out, "Who dares attack the genius mad scientist known as Dr. Silvana!"

Shazam flew up to the eyes of the robot and crossed his forelegs. "I do. I am Shazam," replied Marshall, his voice deeper and heroic sounding. "And I demand that you stop your evil ways or face justice, criminal."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see you try when your filled with bullets in your body!" shouted Dr. Silvana as the mounted guns fired at Shazam. To the Doctor's horror, they bounced off of Marshall like he was made of titanium, falling to the ground all bent and out of shape. "Impossible!"

"Your weapons are useless against me," replied Marshall, smirking. "Just give up!"

"Oh yeah?! Eat this, Shazam!" shouted Dr. Silvana as rockets from the side emerged and aimed at Shazam.

Despite this, he had courage that would rival Achilles himself as he used his super speed to avoid the missiles. However, instead of shooting straight, they arched and started following him in the air. "Darn it, they're tracking me!" shouted Shazam as he continued to fly around the city as fast as he could, but the missiles continue to follow him.

Calling up the wisdom of Solomon, a plan came to Marshall as he smiled and started zig zagging around the sky, causing the missiles to get confused. When he was sure the timing was right, Shazam zoomed upward and the missiles collided with each other causing them to explode. Undamaged, Shazam zoomed back to a recovering Dr. Silvana's robot.

"Damn you! I shall just do this the old fashioned way!" cried out Dr. Silvana as he raised his robot's hand and tried to smash Shazam. However, Shazam simple grabbed the arm and smiled. "Now for a trick of my own!"

" _ **SHAZAM!"**_

Like before, lighting came down and struck Marshall, but it extended to the robot as well, causing it to short circuit and explode in various area. "No! My robot! Curse you, Shazam!" cried out Dr. Silvana and his robot, which was now charred, fell to the ground as police surrounded the robot.

Seeing his work completed, Marshall smile and flew back into the direction of Adventure Bay.

* * *

"Then he just transforms back to normal old Marshall and pretends that nothing happens!" ended Rubble as he looked around and saw the others looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Rubble there has never been a news report about giant robots attacking a city," said Chase.

"And even if Marshall was a superhero, why keep it a secret? Why not use his powers to help us in our adventures?" asked Skye.

"Yeah, and that loud shouting and thunder? Pretty sure we would have noticed that by now," pointed out Rocky.

Grumbling, Rubble sat down. "Well, fine. What do you think he's doing then?"

"Easy, as Marshall's best friend, I know exactly what he's been doing," said Chase.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! He's a super-secret spy!"

"… huh?" asked all the pups.


	2. Marshall The Spy

_**AN: Not much to say. Read on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't ow Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

All the pups continued to stare at Chase who had a glimmer of admiration and excitement in his eyes. The four other pups looked at each other before sighing simultaneously. "Chase, we were trying to figure out what _Marshall_ was doing. Not what you _wish_ you were doing," pointed out Skye.

"Hey, just because I dream of joining the Secret Service one day, doesn't mean it has anything to do regarding this!" defended Chase. "Besides, there is evidence to support the contrary."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" asked Zuma.

Chase raised his paw. "First of all, Marshall is an orphan. Unlike the rest of us, except Everest and Rubble, he never came from a family. Who's to say that the government didn't raise him and asked Ryder to keep him as his civilian cover while working as a secret agent when he's called upon."

"If you're going by that kind of logic, that would mean Everest and I are secret agents as well," pointed out Rubble, although he then adopted a thoughtful look. "Although, that would be kinda cool. A super-agent super hero. I don't think there are many of those."

"I think everybody of S.H.I.E.L.D and whoever has worked for them qualifies," said Chase, but then raised his paw again.

"Next, Marshall is very good at being stealthy. In fact, I would even say he's better than me-"

"Because you don't know how to hide your tail."

"-to the point where Sensei Yumi declared him a master," finished Chase. "Remember that time we had to get the sacred scroll back from Mayor Humdinger and his kittens? Marshall was able to get it back due to his stealth."

The others still didn't look convinced so Chase, huffing, said, "Fine, let me tell you how I think it goes..."

* * *

Marshall was all tensed as he prayed to all the gods for good luck. It was him and the monster. He was down to the last of his energy. With blade in hand, all that stood before him and victory was a single enemy who had already taken down the rest of his team. Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Chase. All of them slain by the armies of undead and rock monsters. He had to win. He couldn't let their deaths go unavenged.

With a war cry, Marshall threw his dice and waited with halted breath… only to moan in defeat upon the number "1" being shown.

"Critical failure," answered Rocky with a smug tone. "You fail so hard at swinging your sword you chop off you own head. You and your party are dead as your souls are captured by the master vampire who will use your energy to further his plans to usher in a thousand years of darkness. You all lose again."

The five groaned as Rocky marked another tally on his "win" sheet. In the realm of Dungeons and Dragons, Rocky was an undefeatable god as Game Master.

"I swear, the heroes we lose can fill a graveyard," muttered Chase in anger as he picked up the game pieces.

"I thought for sure we had it this time," muttered Rubble as he crumbled his barbarian character sheet in anger. "Darn it, Zuma. Why did you have to pull off that trap!"

"Hey, I'm a thief! We love shiny things," argued Zuma. "Sowwy for being in chawacter."

"Next time, I'll DM," answered Skye. "We should at least have some victories under our belt in this game.

Marshall was about to add in his own commentary, when his dog tag suddenly beeped twice. The others turned to him with confusion. "Was that Ryder calling? I've never heard that call sound before," muttered Rocky.

"Um, I think it might just be a malfunction," said Marshall, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to go ask him to check on it. See ya!"

With that said, Marshall rushed out as fast as he could towards the door leading outside.

* * *

"Um, Chase," interrupted Zuma. "We've never heard a diffewent sound from Mawshall's pup tag then the usual one."

"Can I just finish? Thank you…"

* * *

Marshall exited out of the Lookout and ducked behind a wall. After making sure that none of the pups were following him, he sighed in relief and put on a serious expression on his face before heading for his pup house. When he arrived, he did one more quick look before lifting a hidden panel on the side. The panel was a scanner for one's paw print and Marshall place his paw on it as it began to beep and read it.

A synthesized computer voice then said, _"Scan complete. Welcome Back Agent Firespot."_

A single whole appeared from underneath the entrance of Marshall's pup house, which the dalmatian jumped into before it was sealed behind him. Instead of falling, Marshall slide down a slide not to different from the one on the Lookout before landing in a room that looked a lot like an underground train station.

A single bullet looking train was waiting for Marshall as he entered the compartment before the rocket propelled engines kicked into high gear and sent the train further into a deep tunnel.

Marshall properly sat on a high class looking chair while in front of him was another chair, this one with its back turned. "What's the mission, Chief?"

The other chair turned around, revealing an English Terrier dog dressed in a business suit. "Ah, Agent Firespot. We have a dangerous mission for you today."

"Isn't it always?" asked Marshall, leaning back relaxed and smiling.

A small computer showed up on the side of the train, showing an evil looking Siamese cat with long whiskers, crazed eyes, and wearing a scientist coat on the screen. "Your arch-nemesis, the evil Doctor Fuu-Cat Chu, has taken hold of six of Russia's Nuclear Weapons. He's holding currently the entire North American and European continents hostage for a total sum of-"

"One million dollars?" asked Marshall.

"One million tuna fish cans actually," replied the Chief. "We need you to go in. Stop him. And disables those weapons. The free world is depending on you."

"And the tuna fish trade. Don't want them to go out of business because of one hungry insane cat," joked Marshall as he got up. Another compartment opened up, revealing a tuxedo and a few gadgets. "I take it Q has given me suitable gadgets for this mission?"

The screen on the computer then changed to that of an elderly looking beagle that had glasses on. "Yes, but I do hope you bring these back in one piece, Agent Firespot. After your mission in Cairo, I had to waste six of my assistants to find all the pieces of the last ones in the desert."

"No promises, Q," said Marshall as he stood outside the door. The train soon came to a sudden stop as Marshall got off the train. "Do send my best wishes to Money Puppy. I haven't forgotten our makeup date."

"I'd be more conserved about preventing Armageddon then a date, Agent Firespot," answered the Chief, huffing. "Your mode of transportation is waiting at the end of the room. Good luck."

Marshall watched the train leave before a light came on at the end of the hall. Upon seeing what it was, he grinned.

A simple cow farmer was bringing today's lunch to his cows when suddenly, the nearby advertisement board on the nearby hill explode. Driving out of it was miniaturized Aston Martin DB11, being driven by a dalmatian in a tuxedo of all things.

The famer just stared at the retreating car, then the hole in the wall, and then he just shrugged before going on his marry way.

* * *

Marshall struggled against his chains. Tied up to one of the missiles with the lovely Miss. Sunshine, he-

* * *

"Wait a minute?! We're at the climax already?!" shouted Skye in disbelief. "What about the rest of the stuff before that?"

"Eh, I don't want to waste too much time so I'm just skipping ahead," said Chase.

"More like your too lazy to think of a good middle…" muttered Rocky, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Marshall struggled against his chains. Tied up to one of the missiles with the lovely Miss. Sunshine, he glared down at the evil Doctor Fuu-Cat Chu who was laughing at his predicament. "Well, it seems that you and Miss. Sunshine are going to go on a trip, Agent Firespot. A one-way ticket to the afterlife."

Marshall glanced at the clock that spelled doom for the entire world. Only two minutes left. He turned to the Shiba Inu that he that proven her worth as an ally and muttered, "The moment we are free, head for the big red button at that panel over there. It should shut down the countdown. I'll distract the guards."

Using his tail, Marshall was able to activate the laser watch he had equipped which shot out a deadly blue beam that quickly cut through the chains, freeing the two pups. Gasping in shock, Doctor Fuu-Cat Chu turned to his big and bulky man-sized cats and shouted, "Attack!"

Grinning, Marshall ducked under the dodge of one of them before jumping up and kicking another in the face. A third tried to smash him, but he was able to slide through his leg before delivering a karate chop to the neck. A bullet narrow hit him in the tail end of his rear and he quickly rolled behind a compute for cover as the Doctor's goons continued to fire at him. He glanced over where Miss. Sunshine was close to reaching the button when Fuu-Cat Chu got in front of her with her claws out. "Oh no, you don't."

Thinking quickly, Marshall used his watch to fire a single dart towards the chest of the Doctor who yelped in pain before he started scratching himself in a mad rage. "Ah! Itching dart! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Seeing her chance, Miss. Sunshine was able to press the button, shutting down the missile launch just as it was about to reach zero. Sighing in relief, Marshall pulled out some pellet like grenades from his tuxedo and threw them overhead. The cats with guns paused to look at them before they explode and were overcome with a strange white cloud that made them purr and look on in a dreamy state. They began to lick themselves over and even start to nap.

"Catnip bombs, always carry extra with you," said Marshall before turning the knob on his watch. A series of explosions were heard in the distance as the C4 he planted at the island's generators went off. Rushing over to his lovely assistant, Marshall took her with his paws and jumped off the railing, perfectly landing in a convenient get away boat.

Punching the gas, the boat sailed away out of the evil doctor's cave and into the open sea. Not to long after escaping, the island itself blew up in a huge explosion that would make Michael Bay faint.

With his mission accomplished, he turned to the gazing eyes of Miss. Sunshine who began to stroke his chest. "Well, now that the world is saved, how about we take a small stop at Hawaii for some… sunshine?"

"I'll give you all the shine you want, Agent Firespots," whispered Miss. Sunshine as she pressed her lips against Marshall while they continued to drive into the sunset.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Chase, looking confident. "Pretty convincing, huh?"

The other four stared at him with deadpan expressions. Finally, Rocky said what they were all thinking. "No. Rubble's was a lot more believable then yours."

"Huh?"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure that we would have found a secret entrance to a train station in the Lookout considering me and Ryder work on it all the time. Second, secret agent missions take days of not weeks to complete. Marshall has never been gone for more than a few hours. Third, Marshall would be dead anyway despite escaping because _nuclear missiles."_

Chase grumbled, "Well, if you're so smart what do you think he's doing?"

"Something that I think would make more sense than either yours or Rubbles. He's a singer."


	3. Marshall The Singer

_**AN: This one required some time to think because lyrics are in this one. What I wrote and the song it's harmony and instrumental is inspired by is "Overdose" by EXO.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

"A singer?" asked Zuma, rubbing his chin. "Well, that idea does make sense. Dude's got a good singing voice."

"Yeah, but Marshall is absolutely terrified when he's performing due to this stage fright," pointed out Skye. "Remember when we sung in a band? Or when he did the play?"

"Yes, but if you let me finish I would tell you that Marshall isn't singing alone. He's part of a group," said Rocky with a smile a nod. "A boy band actually."

"Oh, god," moaned Chase, putting his paw of his face. "This is another of your boy band dreams isn't it."

The others made similar motions to Chase's as Rocky blush. It was a well-known fact that Rocky had a hug soft spot for boy bands despite most agreeing the art of it was dead in the water. The only place where such a thing existed and was still cool was in Asia where K-Pop, J-Pop, and C-Pop were big.

"Hey, just because I like N'sync, Backstreet Boys, 98 Degrees, and One Direction doesn't mean that it's influencing my thoughts!" shouted Rocky, completely red in the face.

Five raised eyebrows.

"… okay so maybe a little, but come on," whined Rocky, crossing his paws. "Rubble and Chase got to talk about their fanboy fantasies-"

"Hey!" shouted Chase and Rubble at the same time.

"I should at least be allowed to do the same thing!" he argued.

"I guess that's fair, but really if you're going to describe it why don't you just make it simple? I doubt we have the time for you to think up a complex dance move set, song, and original pups for Marshall to dance with while describing it," pointed out Skye.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just use the one I have for us," replied Rocky, nonchalantly.

Upon hearing this all the pups froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "You… have us… as a boy band?" asked Zuma in disbelief.

"… am I the dark brooding one? Because I get the feeling that you would see me as that," grumbled Chase, who lower his head and folded his ears in rage.

Rubble who was about to point out he was brooding right now, decided to just shake his head and point out, "Um, Skye and Everest are girls. So we wouldn't really be a boy band."

"Unless in doing so you imagine me and Everest with an extra appendage that forces us to raise our legs up when we pee," growled Skye which made the boys back away but Rocky gulped in terror. "Because if so, Marshall will have to become an undertaker after I rip you to shreds."

Rocky paused to think about that…

* * *

"I think he would have liked it," said Zuma as he and Chase looked at the final decorations for Rocky's funeral. There were green and gray flowers to match his coat, pictures of him in funeral wreaths and his pup logo as a banner above the white casket that held the pup. He looked peaceful in a blissful smile with his eyes closed, head rested upon the red pillow, and his paws folded over his tummy while dressed in a green suit and tie.

"Shame the whole team can't be here… with me arresting Skye for murder and all," said Chase with a heavy sigh. "At least we can give Rocky a proper and respectful farewell."

"Hold on, guys!" shouted Marshall as he ran down the church isle with a bouquet of gray flowers in his mouth. "I forgot to have him hold… woah!" He slipped on a lose tile board and rolled down into the direction of the casket where Zuma and Chase winced upon seeing the crash.

When they looked to see what had happened, they saw a head spinning Marshall trapped in a funeral wreath while Rocky had been knocked into the air and landed on his stomach while his butt rested on the pillow where his head was supposed to be.

"My bad!" shouted Marshall, giggling.

* * *

Shivering, Rocky made a mental note to have do his best to wait until Marshall kicked the bucket before dying. "Thankfully, no, I just have you and Everest as your perfectly normal female selfs."

"Okay, so what _would_ it be like then?" asked Rubble.

"Well…"

* * *

" _WARNING! DANGER! DANGER!"_ shouted an intercom as the Lookout's alarms began to blare out. The Paw Patrol logo flared up on the computer screen as a heavy beat began to play. Rubble was right next to the slide, leaning on it with shades on as he turned to the camera that focused on him and started singing.

 _ **Rubble: "When you're in a state of paranoia. There is only one group to come for ya."**_

Chase then strolled on up, nodding his head to the beat as he turned to the camera showing off his uniform.

 _ **Chase: "No matter how big or small the job is. Nothing is gonna stop us."**_

Upon ending his part, he placed his paw in front of the camera. A paw removed from it, but it was now Marshall with his hair leaned back in style as he started dancing on his rear legs with a few spins and twists. Rubble and Chase were right behind him, also dancing with Marshall in sync.

 _ **Marshall: "Hello! Hello! Can you hear me now? Don't worry help is on the way!"**_

 _ **Rubble: "Send the call out everyone! It's time to save the day!"**_

 _ **Chase and Marshall: "Oh, please save me! Oh, come help me!"**_

 _ **Rubble: "Oh, rescue me! Don't worry because we're going on patrol!"**_

Just then the others appeared as the camera zoomed out and the others walked in with a swag look in their eyes. Rocky, like Rubble had shades, while Zuma and Skye had decorated collars with golden chains and Everest a baseball cap that was backwards. Joining with the others they began to dance as they sang their chorus.

 _ **Group: "Someone called the Lookout, so they need the Paw Patrol!"**_

 _ **Group: "Suit up and get up, time to head out and roll!"**_

 _ **Group: "Be a fire, accident, weather or a robber on the run. We're the pups who work until the job's done. Ai-yo!"**_

 _ **Group: "Need help? Call us. We are, the Paw Patrol! Need help? Call us. We are, the Paw Patrol!"**_

Just as the last of the chorus hit, the camera showed the outside of the Lookout with Zuma lying on the front of his hovercraft doing his best to look sexy in front of the camera as is zoomed in on him. Rocky was right by walking towards the vehicle.

 _ **Zuma: "Doesn't matter if we know you or not. We're gonna save you with all that we got."**_

 _ **Rocky: "Even when it seems all hope is lost; we'll fight no matter the cost."**_

Suddenly, camera zooms towards Marshall who is on a skateboard. He skates down while giving a pure white smile. Right above him is Skye in her pup pack, flying with her wings.

 _ **Marshall: "Hello! Hello! Can you hear me now? Don't worry help is on the way!"**_

 _ **Skye: "From the earth, sea or the air. We're coming in for the clear."**_

The camera turns back to Zuma and Rocky who are dancing next to each other and slapping paws at the same time.

 _ **Zuma and Rocky: "Oh, please save me! Oh, come help me!"**_

Skye then lands in front of them both and poses just as the rest of the group comes in.

 _ **Skye: "Oh, rescue me! Don't worry because we're going on patrol!"**_

Once again, the chorus hits and the group dances.

 _ **Group: "Someone called the Lookout, so they need the Paw Patrol!"**_

 _ **Group: "Suit up and get up, time to head out and roll!"**_

 _ **Group: "Be a fire, accident, weather or a robber on the run. We're the pups who work until the job's done. Ai-yo!"**_

 _ **Group: "Need help? Call us. We are, the Paw Patrol! Need help? Call us. We are, the Paw Patrol!"**_

The group then line up in a straight line in the order of Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest. Each of them walks forward to say a line before dashing away and out of the Camera's view.

 _ **Marshall: "We'll go to whatever heights!"**_

 _ **Chase: "To save our Adventure Bay!**_

 _ **Skye: "We raise our paws and make a vow!"**_

 _ **Rubble: "To be there for you at any day!"**_

 _ **Rocky: "And I will honor this vow. Until my dying day of rest."**_

 _ **Zuma: "This I swear, to you, in my heart!"**_

 _ **Everest: "Paw Pa-Trol!"**_

Everest puts her paw in front of the camera before it's removed and the group in the Lookout's main control room as dancing lights go on. The groups, sans, Everest start to dance again as Everest begins to rap:

 _ **Everest: "Say what you want or what you think. But nobody's better than a rescue pup like me."**_

 _ **Everest: "I'll face any danger or challenge as long as my soul runs free. You can't contain me. Can't restrain me. I won't stop."**_

She and Rocky then switch places as the group shouts "Rap it Rocky!" Rocky starts spitting it out while getting his face closer and closer to the camera.

 _ **Rocky: "Do we need to make clear for ya? It's the way we do things and the way that we prove ourselves."**_

 _ **Rocky: "In the game of life and death, we play with a full deck. So no matter the danger, you know you can always call on... call on... call on the Paw Patrol."**_

He backs away to take his spot for the final chorus dance.

 _ **Group: "Someone called the Lookout, so they need the Paw Patrol!"**_

 _ **Group: "Suit up and get up, time to head out and roll!"**_

 _ **Group: "Be a fire, accident, weather or a robber on the run. We're the pups who work until the job's done. Ai-yo!"**_

 _ **Group: "Need help? Call us. We are, the Paw Patrol! Need help? Call us. We are, the Paw Patrol!"**_

The group poses at the final part as the lights go off one by one until only their colors are shining in the darkness.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Rocky with his tail wagging in excitement.

"Rap it Rocky?" asked Chase, snorting.

"Plus, I doubt our voices would all sound that good together," added in Rubble.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be like that. But compared to being a spy or a superhero, singing sounds like something Marshall would do," said Rocky.

"Or it could be the most obvious one?" said Skye with a smirk. "Marshall's got a girlfriend."


	4. Marshall The Lover

_**AN: So Tracker was pretty cool. I liked the Indiana Jones theme. Plus, him speaking Spanish gives him something to stand out at. Also, Rocky confirmed as Ryder's invention buddy. I don't know yet who I would give him a "best friend" status or "Shipping" status to at the moment, but I'm sure we'll find out. Also, I'd love to see an episode where Everest and Tracker were jealous of each other for being the "new pups" of the team.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

All the boys just stared at Skye who had a winning smirk on her face. For a second, there wasn't any noise. Then at once they all screamed, "GIRLFRIEND?!" It was so loud that a few birds scattered from the tree outside and tired finding a place that wasn't so loud on the ears.

"Marshall?! Dating?! I can't imagine that," laughed Rubble.

"Yeah, I mean, when has Marshall ever shown any interest in any girl pup? Not to mention he's more likely to freeze up if a stranger asks him out," pointed out Chase.

Skye still kept up her smile. "Who said anything about it being a stranger?"

"Well, who else could it be? The only female pups we know are you and…" Zuma's eyes widened in realization. "You don't think?"

"A love story of fire and ice? Yup," said Skye, with a dreamy expression in her eyes. "Marshall is dating Everest. I mean they're close in age. Love sports. Are very kind and affectionate. Plus, Marshall seemed really happy when he made that snowboarding ramp for Everest in the games we had with Raymundo's monkeys."

"Hey, me and Rubble helped too," pointed out Rocky, looking annoyed. "So why wouldn't Everest be interested in either of us?"

"Well, Rubble's a bit young for her and you… well everybody knows," said Skye, shrugging as the others nodded in understanding.

"Knows what?" asked Rocky, tilting his head.

"That… you know…" said Chase, waving his paw around. "I mean nothing against it or anything. Some pups are just like that."

"Yeah, I mean you're still my best bwo, just not in that way or anything," commented Zuma.

Rocky narrowed his eyes and growled. "What on earth are you all talking about?!"

"They think you're gay," said Rubble, deciding to just come out and say it.

"… you think…. I'm gay?" asked Rocky, eyes widening as his mouth dropped open. "W-what?! No! I'm not gay! I'm straight! I like girls!"

"Really? But, we always… I mean with your voice and all…" commented Skye.

"Not to mention, you do kind act it a bit…" said Chase.

"That's cause I'm going through puberty according to Ryder! I like girls! Heck, I'd be asking Skye out if it was for the fact that Cha-" before Rocky could finish that line a blue food bowl knocked him straight upside the head and put him into blissful unconsciousness.

The others all stared wide eyed at a blushing Chase who calmly took his food bowl and placed it back where it was. "Um, it slipped?"

The others still stared.

"Skye, why don't you describe it to us?"

"Um, okay…."

* * *

Marshall didn't always say it often, but winter was his favorite season. There was something magical when you saw the entire world frozen and under a white blanket of snow that only comes once out of the four seasons. Each of the others you could argue was similar in many ways, but winter had this strange and almost mystical like way of standing out.

The feeling of fresh snow on your paws. The cold aid nipping your nose. The sparkling pure white that covered the world like a blanket. It was nothing like Marshall ever seen when he first saw it as a little pup. He thought nothing could be more beautiful than this.

And then he met Everest. A pup who seemed to be winter born into flesh and fur.

With a gleeful cheer in his voice, the young dalmatian hopped across the snow, Everest right behind his tail as she tried to catch him with a laughter of her own echoing beside his. Marshall turned around during their chase and saw her mischievous eyes twinkle like the snowflakes that fell from above. Her smooth and beautiful fur that reflected off the snow was hypnotic as was her smile.

So enthralled by the appearance of his love, that Marshall forgot to look and felt his hind paw hit a small root sticking out. Rolling across the snowy field, the clumsy pup managed to slam into a small tree where the force of the blow knocked over more snow, along with some pinecones, on top of him. Buried under the weight of the collapsed pile, Marshall struggled to get out before he finally poked his head and body free, a pine cone in his mouth that gave a bitter taste. Spitting it out, he then felt a paw boop his nose.

"Gotcha," said a laughing Everest which made Marshall smile back.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" asked Marshall, growling playfully.

"Have a nice reward," said Everest before she pounced on the Dalmatian and pressed her muzzle against his. The two soon shared a kiss that began to warm their bodies from their ears to their tails.

Marshall moaned as he felt Everest cold yet sweet lips against his. He felt like he had tasted ice cream topped with hot fudge and sprinkles. His very insides were warming up from the kiss as he let his paws wrap around Everest's neck, pushing her in more. They soon opened their mouths and let their tongues out, intertwining in a dance of passion and excitement. Marshall pushed forward, exploring every inch and nook in Everest's cold mouth, letting his hot breath warm it like a furnace. Their bodies pressed against each other as each felt their fur electrify from feeling each other.

If he was to die right now, this very moment, Marshall wouldn't care as he felt closer to heaven then anything at this moment. The kiss soon ended as Everest began to nuzzle and kick his cheek. "Marshall… I love you…"

"I love you too, Everest," whispered Marshall as he stroked her back.

For a long time, it was just the two of them, embraced against the tree as the world continued around them. Then Everest, shifted so that she could stare at Marshall eye to eye before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I want you," she whispered into his ear as she slowly backed awhile, while giving her rear end a few slight turns her and there.

Marshall felt his voice dry out as Everest lowered herself and presented her rear end right in front of Marshall, her tail lifted to expose herself completely to him. He felt his blood begin to boil while his cheeks turned ever so red, but not before he felt some growing at his groin. A small smirk appeared over his muzzle as he slowly crawled on top of Everest, wrapping his forelegs around her.

He nuzzled and kissed for a bit. "I'll be gentle…"

Taking a deep breath, he pushed and-

* * *

"Woah! Woah! Keep it PG!" shouted Zuma, covering his ears.

"Y-yeah! I do _not_ want to think about my best friend having sex with another friend of mine!" shouted Chase, slowly turning green. "Besides, they are _way_ too young to do that!"

"S-sorry, I got carried away," answered a blushing Skye.

"Wait, I don't get it. What was Marshall going to do to Everest?" asked Rubble, innocently.

The three older pups, minus the knocked out Rocky, looked at each other with wide eyes before answering. "You'll find out when your older."

Despite being annoyed by that, Rubble said, "I do actually think, Skye has a point. Marshall could be secretly dating someone. And it could be Everest."

"Did somebody mention me?"

The four of them turned to see Everest walking in with a smile on her face. "Hi, pups! Thought I'd come over and see how you were all doing."

"Wait… if you're here then… where's Marshall?" asked Skye, tilting her head.

Everest shrugged. "I don't know. Why? Is he missing?"

"Skye here thought you and Mawshall were dating," answered Zuma with a grin which resulted in both female pups blushing but for different reasons.

"W-What?! M-Marshall is just a friend! I don't see him that way," answered Everest, shaking her head. "Where did you get that idea anyway?"

"Marshall's been disappearing for a while now and comes back late. We've been trying to figure out why he's doing so. I said it was because he was a secret agent, Rubble thinks he's a superhero, Rocky thought he was a singer or some kind of entertainer, and Skye thought he was dating some pup behind our backs," answered Chase.

"Um, why is Rocky lying out like that?" asked Everest, pointing to the K.O. mixed breed.

"He's just practicing his playing dead skill," answered Chase quickly.

Everest raised an eyebrow but didn't press further. "Well, I can assure you guys that I'm not dating Marshall. As for why he's been disappearing, I actually have been seeing him drive out of town sometimes when I'm hiking in the mountains."

This raised the ears of all the others. "You have?"

"Yup, he's been going to the direction of Eagletown a few miles from here."

"What's at Eagletown?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out! Let's move Paw Patrol!" shouted Chase as the pups rushed outside to their vehicles…. Only for Chase to rush back in and drag Rocky out with him. "Uh, this pup has to lose weight."


	5. Marshall The Fighter

_**AN: So I am excited about the upcoming Winter Wonder Show episode. This will be the first time we see Everest and Tracker interact with each other. I'm actually glad for this, I was afraid Everest and Tracker would never be in an episode together. I just hope there isn't... singing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

With the gang having a destination in mind, everyone got into their vehicles and drove out of Adventure Bay towards Eagleton. It wasn't a far ride, but one thing that was bad was the traffic. The gang sighed in annoyance as they waited for the cars in front of them to move forward. Some of them were tempted to use their emergency sirens to get around, but Ryder made it clear that was not allowed. If there was one thing you could say about Ryder was that he did deliver proper punishments such as no TV for a week, no treats for a week, or having to baby sit Alex for a week. The last one was the worst.

"Ugh, this sucks!" shouted Zuma as he honked his horn. "Move it alweady!"

"Forget it, this traffic is going to last a while," muttered Chase, leaning against his chair as he and the pups communicated through their tags. "Any ideas?"

"Can't you just use your police abilities to control the traffic?" asked Rocky.

"It's not my district, I have no authority here," answered the police pup.

"So we're stuck here? Great," whispered Rubble.

"Sucks to be you non-flyer guys, huh?" chuckled Sky from above in her helicopter. She circled around for a bit before saying, "I'll see if there is a faster way to get to Eagletown. Be right back!"

After watching Skye head out, the pups were left on their own. Rubble yawned and looked ready to take a nap when an idea came to him. "Hey, I know a way to pass the time. Everest, why don't you tell us what you think Marshall is doing?"

"Me?" asked Everest all the way in the back.

"Yeah, we already had a superhero theory, a spy theory, a singer theory, and a boyfriend theory. What do you think?" asked Rubble, as the others tuned in to listen.

Everest shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You guys have known him longer then I have."

"Well, if you had to take a guess, what would it be?" asked Chase.

Everest thought to herself for a few minutes, pondering about the strange nature of Marshall's behavior and just himself in general. "Well, does anything stand out when he comes back from whatever it is he does?"

"He's very tired," pointed out Rocky.

"I've seen some bwuises on him too," commented Zuma.

"Not to mention he smells of sweat," replied Chase, rubbing his nose. "Not a nice smell. Let me tell you."

Everest smiled. "Okay, I got it. He's a street fighter!"

"Street fighter?" asked Rubble, making sure he heard that right. "But Marshall wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Yet isn't he the best Pup-Fu user out of all of you?" asked Everest with a smirk. "Just hear me out…"

* * *

The smell of blood, sweat, and tears hit Marshall's nose as swift as a punch to the face. The lockers they put him in were ruined beyond repair, but for Marshall, it would have to do. Tightening the white gi he wore, as well as the red headband, Marshall took a good look at his uniform in front of a half-cracked mirror.

He quickly got on his rear legs and lifted his front ones, doing a few light jabs to get the blood working in his muscles. His opponent tonight was going to be a tough one. Rumors were that every fighter that went against him was always sent to the hospital. However, Marshall had something he didn't have: discipline.

The door to the lockers opened as a bald human with a cigar in his mouth muttered, "Two minutes." He then shut the door without a second look.

Marshall took one last deep breath, muttered a prayer, and then turn to his bag. Opening the zipper, he pulled out two flame designed pawguards. Placing them on his front legs, Marshall nodded in satisfaction before heading out to the door and opening it.

It was time for a fight.

* * *

The lights from above nearly blinded him at first as he made his way down to the fighting ring. At least a thousand people had come to this abandoned school gym just to see the fight. It was pretty much one of the few places that was a bit repaired from the promoters, but not by much. Just a screen to show who was fighting, some lights, cameras for DVD releases, and the ring itself.

A stage light followed Marshall as he made his way down the fenced walkway where his opponent, a big muscled bounced latino with sunken eyes and long black hair, was waiting for him. He could hear the backside talk that was with every fight he ever been in:

"A pup?! They got a pup to fight this guy?!"

"Little runt is gonna be dead in five seconds."

"This match is already over."

Marshall ignored it all. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the ring and the two fighters.

Jumping through the ring ropes, he got on his side of the corner as the announcer said his name as well as his opponents. Marshall performed one more quick breathing exercise and began to block all distractions around him before turning around and facing his opponent. He did a quick bow before jumping on his hind legs and got into the proper fighting stance.

 _Speed will be key in this,_ he thought as the over muscled man charged over at him. He tried to swipe at Marshall with a downward punch, but the smaller dalmatian jumped to the side and quickly delivered a sharp jab to the kidney of the man.

He grunted a bit before delivering a backhand slap to Marshall who barely managed to block it. The force of the blow sent him flying for a bit, but he flipped and landed back on all fours. The other fighter tried to stomp on Marshall's head with his giant foot, but Marshall rolled away and delivered a bite to his other leg, forcing the fighter to kneel. Seeing a chance, Marshall quickly got on his rear hooves again and started smacking the other fighters head with his punches. Despite his size, the paws were lighting fast and hurt just as much as each blow forced the fighter to spit out blood out of his mouth. Marshall soon followed up by flipping in the air and kicking him in the face, knocking him back.

The crowd roared at the sight of this. Quickly changing their earlier tune from one of mocking disbelief to full blown shock and excitement.

The recovered fighter growled and tried to slam Marshall with both his huge fists, but Marshall quickly directed his paws to the throat. The small touch didn't seem much, but it was enough to stun the man. Marshall then lowered a punch right between the stomach and groin that forced him down again.

He was going for another barrage of blows, when the fighter uppercut Marshall's face before he was ready to defend himself. Marshall was knocked back all the way to ring post and felt his head slam against it, opening a wound in the back of his head. _Damnit, might need stiches for that one._

The fighter, now no longer underestimating his opponent, charged like a rhino to try and crush Marshall with his body. Quickly regaining his senses, Marshall grabbed both ends of the rope and used it to flip over to the top of the ring post. He jumped over the fighter just in time to watch him crash into the steel ring post. Dazed, he turned around only to get a jumping spinning kick that knocked a few teeth out.

Seeing a chance to finish this, Marshall jumped up again, this time wrapping his rear legs around the neck of the fighter. Using his full strength, he performed what was known as a hurricanrana and slammed the head of the fighter into the ground, knocking him out.

The bell rung as Marshall got up and raised his paw in victory, the crowd cheering his name. He knew he was going to have to see the doc after this to get stitched up. Some covering would be nice too. _After all, this is illegal. I don't need Chase arresting me._

* * *

"… I wouldn't arrest Marshall!" shouted Chase as Everest finished.

"Even if he was doing illegal fighting?" asked Rocky.

"No, because Ryder would already have killed him first."

The other pups nodded their head in agreement. "While that sounds kind of more wealistic, I doubt Mawshall would risk himself for fighting. Just not in his nature to be violent," replied Zuma.

"What about that time a beaver took his favorite teddy bear and he beat it up for it back?" pointed out Everest with a smirk.

"Well, _it was_ a gift he treasures."

"Hey guys!" shouted Skye from above as she returned. "I found a path we can use! Let's go!"

The others cheered and began to follow Skye. The mystery of what Marshall was doing was soon to be solved.


	6. Marshall The Dying

_**AN: Don't have much to say. One last chapter after this one.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Eagletown wasn't all that different from Adventure Bay, only it had a bigger bird population then dogs. Skye, being nervous around eagles in general, flew low to not attract attention to any of the said birds if they were flying nearby. When they arrived, they decided to spread out and ask people if they had seen Marshall or his firetruck around. After thirty minutes of searching, Chase finally got a lead.

"The hospital?" asked Chase. "You sure you saw it there?"

"Yeah, kinda hard not to miss it," said the pedestrian. "It's smaller than your average firetruck and when I saw a dalmatian exit it I was even more surprised. Kinda how I'm finding it hard to believe a dog like you can drive this big chuck of metal."

"Don't worry, sir," replied Chase, puffing his chest out. "I'm a professional. Thank you for your time."

Waving goodbye to the retreating man, Chase activated his pup tag to alert everyone. "Hey, pups. I found out where Marshall is! He's at the hospital."

" _Hospital? Is he sick?"_ asked Rocky on his line.

" _He didn't look at all sick this morning,"_ replied Rubble,

"Well, that's where he is so everyone meet up there!"

* * *

Sure enough, Marshall's firetruck was indeed there in the parking lot when the pups arrived. After parking their own vehicles, they entered the hospital and looked around. It didn't look to be specifically made for pups, although you could see other animals waiting for treatment alone with humans.

"So, if Marshall isn't sick, why is he here?" asked Everest.

"Maybe he's working here as a doctor?" asked Chase.

"You have to be licensed, and Marshall's just licensed as an EMT," replied Skye.

"Maybe he's visiting a sick friend or relative?" asked Rubble.

"Marshall's an orphan and none of us are sick," answered Rocky.

Zuma was silent until he's eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh no." He turned to his friends who were looking at him with confusion. "Dudes… I think I know… if this is twue… oh god, poor Mawshall!" A tear started to trip down Zuma's face.

"Z-Zuma? Do you have an idea?" asked Chase.

Zuma slowly nodded and turned to face his friends. "I… I remember what Eagletown's hospital is famous for… it's… it's a… hospice…"

The others eyes widened. Hospice was a place where the dying could be comforted until their final days were up. They were designed to give the hopeless some peace before their final breath. "Z-Zuma, come on," laughed Everest, but it was forced. "M-Marshall isn't dying… he can't be…"

"Think about it," replied Zuma shaking his head. "He goes all this way to a place known for taking care of the dying. He keeps it a secret from us? Not to mention Wyder hasn't been using him for missions a lot lately so maybe he even knows and-"

"Stop!" shouted Chase, nearly scaring everyone and getting a few people to glance at them. Growling, Chase answered, "I refuse to believe that Marshall is dying! He would tell us! I would know!"

"Chase," whispered Skye, coming up to him and placing her paw on his. "Maybe we should let's Zuma explain…"

"But…"

"Everyone went but him," replied Rocky, who was stone faced. "It's only fair."

Chase looked at the rest of the group who nodded with frowns on their faces. Sighing, Chase nodded as Zuma began to tell his idea…

* * *

"So how much longer?" asked Marshall, looking outside the window of the doctor's office he was in. The hospital gown was kinda itchy and he wanted to take it off as soon as possible. Not that really mattered in the long run for him.

"Soon," replied the doctor, a male human with brown hair. He took off his glasses and sighed. "I'm afraid the disease will take you at any time, Marshall. It can even happen today."

"… it's going to happen today," he whispered with a soft smile. "Knowing my luck, I'm going to bite the dust soon and I guess I should be glad it's almost over."

"I'm sorry, Marshall," replied the doctor. "We did the best we could."

"And I couldn't ask for a better doctor," answered Marshall as he got up and made his way towards the door. He paused before looking behind him. "Is the option still available?"

The doctor slowly nodded. "It will be quick."

"… I'll do it," whispered Marshall. "No sense in delaying the evitable. If I'm going to die I want to die of my choosing."

"It will take some time to set up," answered the Doctor.

"It's fine, I need to make a final message anyway," replied Marshall as he exited the room.

He made his way down the corridors he had visited many times in secret. He wondered again why he didn't tell his friends that he was dying; it was a guilty feeling that never really went away over time. Maybe because he didn't want them to worry? Or maybe he couldn't stand the thought of them seeing him waste away. Ryder had to know because he would have found out anyway. Final preparations were already prepared for him, and while his friends would be hurt for a long time, Marshall knew they would move on eventually.

He made his way to the stairs, thinking about the life he had lived. Despite it being so short, it had been with so much joy. He had never known his parents and his earliest memories were opening his eyes to Ryder's smiling face, followed by Chase and Skye licking and playing with him when they were little.

Paw Patrol was his family and his life. It seemed cruel that it would end so soon, but for Marshall at least it was ending on a happy note. He had been through so much joy and laughter, faced adventure after adventure, and saved a lot of people's lives.

There were a few things he wished he could do, like find a girlfriend, journey across the world, maybe teach another generation his skills. But still, he wasn't afraid. Death was another adventure.

He soon made it to the top of the hospital's roof, where he saw the sun shining bright. _At least I'm gonna die on a good day,_ he thought as he took to hearing the birds for a final time before activating his pup tag. A message system had been planted by Ryder in case the Pups need to reminded themselves of something.

With the recording running Marshall took a deep breath. "Dear everyone hearing this. I'm sorry that I never told you what was happening to me. By now you know that I'm… gone. I've decided that I won't let the disease take me, and have agreed to be euthanized so I can die peacefully. The disease would only slowly kill me and make me suffer. I don't want to go through that and I don't want any of you to see me go through that. I figured its best to finally bite the bullet and accept my fate now of my own choosing." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I know this is going to be hard, but I want you to know that I love each one of you. You're my best friends-no my family. And I want you to know that you made life great every day."

A few tears started dripping from his eyes. "Chase, you're like the brother I've always wanted. The team is going to need you to lead them in this time of sorrow. Rocky, you're the smartest pup in the world. Never let anyone tell you different. Skye, your beautiful and sweet and kind. Be the mother for the rest of the pup when they need you. Zuma, your awesome in everything you do. Stay young and stay strong. Rubble, you're like a kid brother to us. I'm sorry that this is goodbye, but keep strong for me my fellow Apollo fan. Everest, you've been a good friend and I wish we had spent more time together. I trust you'll help fill in my spot. Ryder… you've my father. I know we're not the same species but I don't care. You were the first thing I saw in this world when I was born. That makes you my Dad in my mind. I hope… I hope you saw me as a son."

With one last gasp of breath, Marshall finished his message. "Goodbye everyone. I'll be watching you above."

He turned off his pup tag and made his way to the stairs. It was time to face his fate.

* * *

Needless to say, all the pups were in tears when Zuma finished. "Y-you think that's happening? Right now?!" asked Skye. "We have to find him!"

"Everyone! Split up and find Marshall!" ordered Chase as the pups rushed in opposite corridors.


	7. Marshall The Storyteller

_**AN: So here is the ending. I'm sure it's going to be something you didn't expect. Now with this done I can move on to other fics.**_

 _ **Also I want to give a shout out to two fics: ChaseisKing's "The Birthday Gift", and Yanixter's sequel for it "The Gift Aftermath". Both are good fics and you should check it out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol.**_

* * *

The pups went everywhere and asked every nurse or doctor they could find where Marshall was. A few of them had spotted him but didn't know where they went nor did they know of his condition. Finally, they got a few people telling him that they spotted him heading to a wing for terminally ill children and pups. The six of them all gathered just outside the doors and looked both scared and horrified at the idea of going forward.

"So… who wants to push the doors?" asked Rubble.

Nobody stepped forward.

"C-Come on, guys," chucked Rocky, nervously. "Ma-Marshall cannot be really s-sick… can he?"

The others again didn't answer. It was like the climax of a movie that was ready to hit them and they would be unable to remove it from their retinas upon seeing it. Finally, Chase took a deep breath. "Look, no matter what happens we are going to be THERE for Marshall. No matter what he has or… what he's…. dealing with… we're going to do this as a family. Because Marshall is one of us and we'll be there to the end for him. Just like he would be there for us. Right?"

"Right," said the team, nodding their heads.

"Then… let's go…"

As one, they opened the doors and went through the halls, looking for any sign of their spotted friend. A doctor was walking their way when he noticed the pups. "Um, can I help you?"

"We're looking for a dalmatian named Marshall?" asked Skye.

The doctor smiled. "Oh, he's in room 121. You wouldn't happen to be the Paw Patrol would you?"

"Yeah. Has Mawshall mention us?" asked Zuma.

"He never stops talking about you. I'm sure the puppies will be excited to see you," replied the doctor as he took off.

"Puppies?" asked Everest and Rocky at the same time.

Confused, the group made their way to room 121 as they were instructed and opened the door. What they found was something they weren't expecting. It was an entire bedroom for puppies, far smaller and younger than even Rubble and Zuma, who were laughing and watching at Marshall as he was acting like he was running away from something. Of course, this being Marshall and all, he started running into a wall, slammed into, and a bunch of books from a shelf above that landed on his head.

Rubbing his noggin, Marshall gave a nervous smile to the kids, "Well, I always did want to be book smart!"

The puppies, and the Paw Patrol, couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"So, what happened next, Marshall!" asked one pup, a golden retriever, at the edge of his bed.

"Did the bear eat you and Chase?" asked another pup, this one a dalmatian.

"Silly! If it did eat him, why is here?" asked a female akita.

"Well, the bear didn't eat us, but it did trap me and Chase in a cave," said Marshall, acting dramatic as the pups paid attention. The others quickly realized what story this was, recalling a rescue in the forest where there were some lost hikers. Marshall and Chase had split from the group and got chased by a bear. "We quickly remember what it is your supposed to do when facing a bear. Can you tell me what it was?"

"Bop it on the nose!"

"Distract it with something shiny!"

"Climb a tree!"

"Play dead!"

"That's right! We played dead!" said Marshall as he faked a gasp and put his paws over his chest. "Oh no! I'm dying! This is the end! Goodbye cruel world! Blah!" cried out Marshall before he fell on his back with his hind legs in the air.

"Hey! I wasn't that dramatic!" shouted Chase earning the attention of the puppies and Marshall, who got up upon hearing his best friend. "Uh, hi?"

The puppies all gasped as they soon rushed over to where the pups were and started asking them a bunch of questions with excited little tones.

"Oh my gosh! It's really the Paw Patrol!"

"This is the best day ever!"

"Rocky you're my favorite!"

"Rubble are you really a big Apollo fan?! Cause I like him too!"

"You're so beautiful Skye!"

"Everest is just as beautiful too!"

"Zuma you remind me of my big brother! I'm a big fan of yours!"

"Hey, Chase is it true that you have a crush on-" Marshall quickly got up and stopped the puppy from speaking by putting his paw on the boy's mouth.

"Uh, let's not overcrowd my teammates, kids," replied Marshall with a nervous laugh as Chase raised an eyebrow saying most likely they would talk about this later.

"But why are they here, Marshall?" asked the puppies all looking at him curiously.

"Um…. Well… you see…"

Skye smiled and chuckled. "Because we're here to help Marshall tell stories about our adventures, right?" She winked at the others and at Marshall who all quickly smiled and nodded.

"Of course, after all, nothing's more exciting then telling a story or two," replied Chase.

"We've had some pwetty cool adventures, huh?" asked Zuma.

"O-oh, well, then how about we tell them the time we rescued Mayor Goodway in a hot air balloon?" asked Marshall.

Upon hearing this, the puppies all cheered.

* * *

The experience was just fun for the puppies, it was fun for the other pups as well. Story after story, they all dramatically played their parts during the various missions they had done, with some of them even playing other roles like Ryder, Captain Turbot, or Alex. Sometimes they even did the adventures they had in their dreams or the fun roleplaying games they liked such as Apollo the Super Pup.

The puppies were all smiling at the sight of their heroes and even asked questions the team was happy to enjoy telling. In turn, they learned a lot about the puppies including their names, dreams, and hopes.

Eventually, a doctor came saying visiting time was over and that it was time for the puppies to get some rest. They were all saddened, but the team promised to come visit next week.

After saying their goodbyes, the team exited the room and made for the lobby where Marshall stood in front of his friends, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I… I guess you have questions."

"So, this is what you've been doing? Sharing stories with these puppies?" asked Rocky with a smile.

Marshall nodded as he smiled in nostalgia. "Yeah. You know how we always get fan mail and such? Well, I got a letter from a puppy here by the name of Tyler. He was always a big fan of me and he wanted to see me at least once before… well…" there was a sorrowful silence before Marshall continued, "So I did. And I met him and all his friends in the hospital and… I grew to like the attention and those puppies… so I started coming more and more… even after Tyler passed away."

The pups, seeing the tears developing into his eyes, all moved over and hugged Marshall who smiled upon feeing their love. Wiping his eyes, he thanked them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Skye.

"… Tyler promised me to keep telling the stories to the puppies in a final letter he wrote to me before he died. His owner gave it to me at the funeral. I guess I felt like it was my personal duty to give those puppies some happiness before they… pass on," whispered Marshall, shaking his head. "Some of them aren't even going to live to our age… if I can give them some happiness before they die, I think Tyler would be happy up there in heaven."

Now the others were supporting tears. Chase walked up to his best friend and put his paw on his shoulder. "You're a good pup, Marshall. Never forget that."

"Yeah, we'd love to help as well. Maybe we can ever bring Ryder next time!" said Skye.

"And we can tell about all the stories we thought about Marshall," Rubble commented.

"What stories?" asked Marshall raising his eyebrow.

"Oh just that we thought you were a superhero, spy, boy band entertainer, Everest's boyfriend, illegal MMA fighter, and dying."

"…what was that about me being Everest's boyfriend?"


End file.
